Amor Musical
by Bem-Te-Vi
Summary: Ela: Uma jornalista desastrada. Ele: Um cantor muito famoso. Será que juntos encontraram a melodia, a harmonia e o ritmo de um amor tão musical?
1. Chapter 1

_Aviso: Nenhum desses personagens pertence a mim, é tudo da malvada Tia Jo e dos caras durões da Warnner... bah... que pena... quem dera ter o Draquinho pra mim... _

** Capítulo primeiro: "Mau, mau dia..."**

_"Cause you had a bad day _

_You're taking one down _

_ You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_ You say you don't know _

_ You tell me don't lie_

_ You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_ You had a bad day _

_The camera don't lie_

_ You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_ You had a bad day"_

- Deseja um copo de água Sr. Malfoy?

Não obrigado Millie, eu só quero ir tomar banho. – Ao dizer isso o rapaz loiro aparatou na mansão Malfoy para tomar o esperado banho.

* * *

- Mas...Mas... Como assim terminar? Você não gosta mais de mim? 

- É Ginny, esqueça, acabou tudo, enjoei de você. Passar bem.

A garota sem saber o que fazer, fez a única coisa que estava ao seu alcance: chorou.

* * *

- E então Millie, quais são os compromissos de hoje? - Perguntou entediado. 

- Bom, depois do show de hoje à tarde, você só tem uma entrevista já programada.

- Ah! Repórteres... Como odeio isso, será que não podem deixar os artistas em paz! – Exclamou alterado.

Millie riu baixinho do jeito do lindo cantor a sua frente, ela sabia que por mais que ele falasse que odiasse entrevistas, ele adorava ser famoso.

* * *

- Virgínia Weasley! Como ousa chegar atrasada, ainda mais depois da intimação de demissão ontem? – Gritou um homem gordo e vermelho a frente da delicada moça. 

- Desculpe Sr. Joiter, mas é que ocorreu um imprevisto hoje pela manhã. – Respondeu Ginny com a cabeça baixa, para que não visse seu rosto manchado de lágrimas.

- Sim, mas, está avisada mocinha, mais um deslize e considere-se fora dessa revista! – Depois do aceno da ruiva, continuou – Agora, a sua próxima matéria deverá ser sobre a música bruxa atual, e a preferência dos ouvintes adolescentes, para começar a srta. já tem uma entrevista para hoje.

- Sim senhor, onde vai ser a entrevista? – Perguntou.

- Tome, - disse passando-lhe um papel – aqui está o endereço, e não se atrase, precisa estar lá daqui uma hora.

- Está bem, com licença. – Respondeu Ginny se levantando e indo em direção à porta. Quando estava quase fora da sala ouviu seu chefe lhe chamar.

- E veja se troca de roupa, essa entrevista é importante e você precisa estar ao menos apresentável.

Já fora da sala, notou que as roupas que usava estavam todas amassadas e desalinhadas, logo depois, aparatou novamente em seu apartamento.

Quando chegou lá, tomou um demorado banho e escolheu uma roupa apresentável, como nos conceitos de seu chefe. Acabou por escolher uma bata marrom e uma calça jeans com detalhes de flores. Depois de escolher, aparatou em um local próximo ao restaurante, e continuou o caminho andando. Não andou nem cinco minutos e já se encontrava na porta do restaurante "Springs" no vilarejo de Hogsmead.

Foi só no momento em que entrou no restaurante que se lembrou que nem sabia quem deveria entrevistar, pegou o papel que seu chefe lhe dera e procurou um nome, mas não havia nenhum, apenas o número da mesa reservada, mesa 17. Dirigiu-se a ela e viu que não havia ninguém sentado, ela sentou e esperou o entrevistado chegar, enquanto isso rabiscava em seu maço de pergaminhos.

* * *

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu vá com o Sr.? 

- Tenho Millie, pode deixar, não vai durar muito, enquanto isso, já que estamos em Hogsmead por que não aproveita para comprar alguma coisa, você tem o resto da tarde de folga. - Lhe respondeu o loiro.

- Está bem, muito obrigada, e boa sorte com a entrevista. – Disse Millie sorrindo.

Os dois se despediram, e o rapaz entrou no restaurante, a sua mesa era 17, procurou a mesa e achou muito bom que a entrevistadora já estivesse lá, não gostava de esperar. Não conhecia essa repórter ainda, só via cabelos ruivos, uma vez que a garota mantinha a cabeça baixa.

Ele se sentou na cadeira em frente e pigarreou esperando que a moça finalmente olhasse para ele.

* * *

Ginny ouviu um barulho e pensou que o seu entrevistado tivesse chegado, porém quando olhou para cima e se deparou com um rosto odiosamente conhecido gritou: 

- Malfoy!

O rapaz também gritou surpreso:

- Weasley! O que faz aqui!

- Como assim o que eu faço aqui? Eu é que pergunto...

- Eu vim ser entrevistado, então com licença, essa mesa está reservada.

- Oh! Quem você acha que é para me expulsar?

- Eu sou Draco Malfoy, cantor bruxo internacionalmente conhecido, e isso basta!

- Ah... – Resmungou constrangida, fazia tempo que não ouvia a rádio bruxa – Bom, sinto lhe dizer que sou eu que vou te entrevistar, eu sou repórter da revista "Mixed Witches".

- Ah não, eu não vou ser entrevistado por você, esqueça isso!

- Que ótimo! Adeus Malfoy. Foi um desprazer enorme revê-lo! - Disse Ginny se levantando e saindo em direção a rua principal do vilarejo.

Ao chegar na rua, nem parou para pensar, ajoelhou-se, colocou as mãos para o alto e disse em altos brados:

- Oh meu Merlim! Eu por acaso colei um chiclete em uma estátua sua? O que eu fiz para merecer um dia assim? Eu realmente sou uma má menina? Me diz! Por que esse foi o pior dia de todos os tempos! Primeiro, logo pela manhã o estúpido do Dino vem para me dizer que enjoou de mim e termina o namoro, depois no caminho para o trabalho eu tropeço em uma pedra e caio com tudo no chão, ralo minhas mãos e meus joelhos – parou um pouco para indicar o joelho e as mãos – quando eu já consigo chegar no trabalho, estou atrasada, ouço uma bronca do meu chefe me lembrando que fui intimada a perder o emprego ontem. E por fim o pior, se eu não entrevistar a doninha maldita do Malfoy eu vou perder meu emprego... – Terminou dizendo a última frase choramingando.

Quando sentiu uma mão a puxando para cima achou que fosse Merlim a levando para descansar no paraíso, mas, claro que nada podia ser como queria. Era Malfoy a puxando para dentro do restaurante novamente.

- Nunca mais cometa um mico desses e coloque meu nome no meio, ouviu bem? – Sibilou asperamente no ouvido da moça.

Ela apenas choramingou, acenou com a cabeça e pediu a bebida mais forte que aquele lugar oferecesse.

* * *

N/A: Oi Gente! Essa aqui, é a minha terceira fic, espero sinceramente que todos gostem e peço que me deixem reviews, só para dizer o que acharam... Quero agradecer a Amy, por ser uma beta fantástica! Beijos e até o próximo capítulo! 


	2. Chapter 2

** Capítulo Segundo: "O que achou?"**

Depois de seu quarto copo de whisky de fogo a garota ruiva começou a se sentir um pouco "melhor". Enquanto isso o jovem cantor a sua frente a analisava como se reprovasse o comportamento maluco da moça.

Quando esperava o quinto copo chegar, Ginny começou a cantar baixinho:

-"_That girl was a one time teenage drama queen_

_A hyped up everyday wannabe _

_But she'll have changed her destiny_

_Now she's somebody."_

- Que é isso Weasley? - Perguntou um Malfoy muito curioso.

- Ah... É uma música que a minha mãe costumava a cantar para mim, já que sempre fui muito dramática. - Respondeu a garota de boa vontade.

- Hum... Interessante. Você tem a letra toda?

- Ahn... Acho que sim, quando eu estiver mais sóbria eu escrevo para você. - Respondeu Ginny torcendo o nariz – Mas com uma condição. Você vai ter que me conceder outra entrevista, já que essa não tem conserto.

Ele pareceu considerar a proposta e depois de um tempo, respondeu:

- Está bem... - aceitou um pouco desgostoso - mas você vai ter que deixar eu usar essa música, sabe... Cantar ela nos meus shows. - Terminou a frase como se falasse para uma criança muito desprovida de inteligência.

- Ah, sim, claro. Minha mãe está no céu, tenho certeza que ela não vai pedir direitos autorais... – Mas ao se lembrar da mãe que fora morta na guerra sentiu que iria chorar novamente, não deu outra, seus olhos se encheram d'água e muitas lágrimas escorreram com vontade.

- Oh! Por Merlim Weasley, o que foi agora? - Perguntou o garoto abismado com a quantidade de água que tinha dentro daquela menina.

- Minha... Mamãe... - Disse e continuou a chorar.

O rapaz já um pouco desesperado, pois não gostava de ver pessoas chorando, recorreu a última coisa que poderia fazer:

- Ahn... Weasley, se eu deixar você ir de graça ao meu show de amanhã você vai parar de chorar?

- Ir... No seu show... De graça... É, pode ser. - Disse parando de chorar e até riu da cara de alívio de seu acompanhante de mesa. - Vai ser legal, se bem que eu nem sei o que você canta...

- Nunca ouviu! - Perguntou o garoto arregalando os olhos. - Bem, sempre existe uma primeira vez. Então façamos o seguinte: você vai ao show e depois vamos a algum restaurante lá perto e você faz a sua entrevista.

- Está bem, obrigada Malfoy. - Respondeu a garota já se levantando. - Amanhã eu trago a letra da música.

- Não precisa agradecer, só não faça aquele showzinho de novo. E pode deixar que eu pago a conta, Weasley pobretona. - Disse rindo, se lembrando da época de Hogwarts.

A garota não fez nada, apenas rosnou, literalmente.

Quando Ginny voltou ao seu apartamento estava totalmente, suja. Ficar naquele escritório abafado pelo resto da tarde com um monte de pessoas gritando e corujas guinchando tornava qualquer um extremamente sujo.

Ela tomou um banho (mais um...), jantou uma pizza congelada e se meteu debaixo das cobertas, havia avisado que no dia seguinte não iria ao escritório, pois trabalharia fora.

As 10:00 a varinha vibra, e Ginny se espreguiça longamente, a garota levanta e se dirige ao banheiro, toma um rápido banho, escova os dentes, penteia o cabelo e enrolada em uma toalha vai até o armário procurar algo para vestir. A moça acaba por se decidir em uma blusinha branca simples e uma saia indiana. Depois arruma o seus cabelos ruivos, os cabelos que estavam na altura dos ombros, em uma traça frouxa.

Colocou em sua bolsa os pergaminhos com as perguntas que faria, sua varinha, a letra da música, maquiagem e lenços, para o caso de Malfoy dizer algo que a machucaria e começasse a chorar.

Saiu de casa quando eram 13:00 e aparatou na casa de shows bruxa. Ao entrar lá percebeu o quanto Malfoy devia ser famoso, havia milhares de garotas histéricas pulando e gritando "Draco!Draco!Draco!", Ginny achou um desperdício gastar a voz assim por causa daquela doninha albina mas achou melhor não comentar nada.

Quando viu Malfoy passando com pelo menos três brutamontes da segurança, conseguiu com muito esforço chegar até ele e disse:

- Ei, Malfoy! – Quando ele se virou para ela, continuou – Quando terminar o show eu vou te procurar ok?

- Está bem, até mais tarde.

- Bom show pra você.

Ginny chegou na platéia ao mesmo tempo em que Malfoy subia ao palco.

Boa tarde a todos! – Disse o cantor com um sorriso – Espero que aproveitem e se divirtam muito, aqui vai a primeira música para vocês.

" _I sit and wait_

Eu sento e espero

_Does an angel contemplate my faith_

Um anjo contempla meu destino?

_And do they know_

E eles conhecem

_The places where we go_

Os lugares onde nós vamos

_When we're grey and old_

Quando estamos grisalhos e velhos?

_'cause I've been told_

Pois me foi dito

_That salvation lets their wings unfold_

Que a salvação deixa as asas deles estendidas

_So when I'm lying in my bed_

Então, quando eu estiver deitado na minha cama,

_Thoughts running through my head_

Pensamentos correndo pela minha cabeça

_And I feel that love is dead_

E eu sinto que o amor está morto,

_I'm loving angels instead_

Estou amando anjos em vez disso...

_Chorus:_

_And through it all she offers me protection,_

E através disso tudo ela me oferece proteção,

_A lot of love and affection_

Muito amor e afeição,

_Whether I'm right or wrong_

Esteja eu certo ou errado.

_And down the waterfall_

E debaixo da cachoeira,

_Wherever it may take me_

Onde quer que isso possa me levar,

_I know that life won't break me_

Eu sei que a vida não me arruinará

When I come to call she won't forsake me

Quando eu vier chamar, ela não me abandonará.

_I'm loving angels instead  
_  
Estou amando anjos em vez disso..."

A menina ruiva escutava aquela linda música muito maravilhada, não sabia se deveria acreditar que o Malfoy que escrevera aquela música era o mesmo que vivia alfinetando seu irmão, durante Hogwarts.

O show durou mais algumas músicas, mas Ginny não prestava atenção. Não conseguia entender de onde vinham aquelas palavras bonitas daquela boca normalmente, tão suja. Quando estavam todos batendo palmas a garota se levantou e pensou, "vou tomar um copo de água para deixar o Malfoy se recompor.".

Ginny tomou a água e começou a andar procurando o "camarim" de Malfoy, quando se deparou com uma porta de mogno, com uma placa escrito "Mister Malfoy", bateu duas vezes e entrou sem esperar resposta. Pra que? O que, se não o Malfoy se agarrando com uma moça loira havia dentro do aposento. "Francamente, eles não podiam ter esperado mais um pouco?", pensou Ginny.

- Hum...hum... Atrapalho algo? – Perguntou Ginny docemente.

Malfoy, surpreso pela interrupção se levanta deixando a mulher em seu colo cair, e responde visivelmente sem graça:

- Hum... Claro que não Weasley. Já estou quase pronto, só vou pegar o casaco. – Disse passando as mãos pelos sedosos cabelos loiros e pegando um casaco em cima da cadeira – Até a próxima Rebeca – disse piscando o olho para a garota do provocante vestido azul.

Os dois caminharam silenciosamente para fora da casa de shows e andaram lentamente pela ruazinha.

- Então, o que achou? – Perguntou Malfoy finalmente quebrando o silencio desconfortável.

- Do show? Ah... Eu gostei muito, só não consigo entender de onde surgem aquelas palavras bonitas das suas música. Quero dizer, elas são suas não são?

- É, fui eu que as escrevi. Veja se me entende: eu tenho MUITA inspiração. – Respondeu olhando para trás, em direção da casa de shows.

- Oh! Sim, claro que entendo... E pela sua cara você deve ter uma "inspiração" diferente a cada três dias. – Respondeu Ginny com um tom de deboche.

O rapaz preferiu não falar nada, e continuou andando em silêncio. Depois de alguns minutos, pararam em frente a um prédio que parecia abandonado e com uma placa escrito "Não entre, perigo de desabamento".

- Você primeira – disse o loiro.

A moça adentrou no prédio e ficou "encantada" com a linda decoração do restaurante bruxo.

Já devidamente acomodados em uma mesa afastada (para o caso de algumas fãs adoidadas resolverem aparecer), Ginny resolveu falar:

- Hum... Bom, antes de começarmos a entrevista, eu tenho algo pra te dar. – Parou um pouco e começou a remexer em sua bolsa – Aqui está. É a letra da música que pediu.

Ele estendeu a mão e pegou o pergaminho, enquanto lia o conteúdo do papel uma ruga em sua testa aparecia, revelando interesse. Quando terminou a leitura, guardou o papel no bolso e disse:

- Muito bom... Bom mesmo... Você disse que foi a sua mãe que escreveu certo? – Depois de um aceno confirmando, continuou – Então ela tinha uma mente bastante talentosa. – E acrescentou, apenas por maldade – Nada mal pra uma rolha de poço fazedora de filhos. Hahahahahaha.

Era visível que a moça ruiva fazia um esforço enorme para não se levantar e socar a cara daquele menininho metido a besta. Mas sabia que se o fizesse teria que esvaziar as gavetas do escritório. Por isso, apenas contou até dez, respirou fundo, e falou como se nada tivesse acontecido:

- Certo, chega de enrolar, vamos à entrevista.

* * *

O rapaz loiro via o esforço a moça a sua frente para não sair no tapa com ele. Mas ele nada fazia além de rir mais. Mas finalmente parou e concedeu a tal entrevista.

* * *

- Terminamos. Obrigada pela entrevista Malfoy. Só mais uma coisa, você realmente acha "legal" o que faz para arranjar inspiração? – Disse Ginny ironicamente. 

- Eu acho sim! – Exclamou Malfoy irritado - Só porque ninguém te quer não quer dizer que aconteça o mesmo com outras mulheres, que diferente de você, tem bastante coisa a oferecer, não como a pequena Weasley que não tem nada, muito menos namorado, porque aquele último, qual era o nome dele mesmo... Ah, sim, Dino Thomas, até aquele panaca viu que você é um verme ruivo! – Explodiu o loiro.

- Você é um idiota insensível – Respondeu a ruiva em um tom muito magoado, mas mesmo assim, foi controlado.

A garota se levantou e foi andando rapidamente a porta, mas, desastrada do jeito que era, caiu. Levantou-se rapidamente e agindo como se não houvesse nada saiu como um furacão do restaurante. (N/A: Quando lerem isso lembrem-se de uma parte do filme Miss Simpatia, onde ela cai e só filmam ela se levantando segundos depois e ajeitando o cabelo.)

* * *

Dentro do restaurante, Draco passava lentamente a mão pelos sedosos cabelos. Havia realmente sido um monstro. A garota Weasley não tinha culpa de nada, "É melhor eu me desculpar com ela. Vou ver se ainda está aqui na rua". 

Com este pensamento em mente, deixou o dinheiro necessário em cima da mesa e ignorando os olhares curiosos das pessoas, seguiu pela porta afora. Olhou para um lado, para o outro e nada de cabelos ruivos. "É... acho que ela já se foi. Tenho que dar um jeito de descobrir onde ela mora, hum... pelo que eu me lembre há uma lista com os endereços de todos os bruxos registrados, que está... ah! Está no Ministério". Depois disso, aparatou no prédio subterrâneo.

* * *

Após sair do restaurante, Virgínia aparatou em seu apartamento e se pôs a chorar. Não tanto pela grosseria do Malfoy, mas sim porque o que ele havia dito era verdade. 

Era verdade que não tinha nada a oferecer, que não tinha beleza, que não tinha um namorado e juntando tudo, que ela não tinha alta estima.

Levava uma vida muito vazia, tinha um péssimo emprego, mas precisava dele para sobreviver naqueles tempos onde vida era o mesmo que dinheiro.

E olhando para o Malfoy, um rapaz: jovem, talentoso, lindo, simpático (quando queria) e principalmente, era muito rico. Ela realmente era um verme ruivo.

Mas quando Ginny parou de chorar, prometeu a si mesma que tentaria mudar, dar um jeito no visual, tentar achar um emprego mais digno, enfim: evoluir.

A moça tomou um refrescante banho e colocou sua camisola, já estava indo para cama quando ouviu a sua campainha tocar.

* * *

O jovem Malfoy aparatou no Ministério e depois de pegar o crachá seguiu para o departamento de Relações Públicas. Ao chegar lá foi (como sempre) cercado por todos os lados, com pessoas perguntando o que poderiam fazer por ele. Quando finalmente se livrou de toda a bagunça e conseguiu chegar a lista procurada começou a procurar. 

Ginny Wealner... Ginny Weamet... Ginny Weasley. Sim, aí estava o que procurava. Assim que anotou o endereço, aparatou em frente ao pequeno apartamento. "Meu Merlim... isso é nojento", pensou ao olhar em volta do desgastado hall de entrada. Respirou fundo e em seguida tocou a campainha.

* * *

Ginny andou lentamente até a porta, e abriu só um pouquinho apenas para ver quem era. 

- Malfoy! - Perguntou surpresa. - O que faz aqui?

- Eu... hum... - Começou a falar obviamente embaraçado - Bom... Eu vim me, ahn... Desculpar-me por ter dito aquelas coisas no restaurante. - Terminou passando a mão nos cabelos.

- Oh... Certo, eu agradeço, mas não havia necessidade. Hum... Quer entrar – Perguntou abrindo mais a porta.

- Está bem. - Respondeu Malfoy passando pela porta e olhando para todos os lados.

Ginny fechou a porta atrás de Malfoy enquanto indicava um sofá para o moço sentar.

- Quer beber alguma coisa Malfoy? - Perguntou ela, puxando a camisola para baixo, estava um pouco curta demais.

- Água por favor. - Respondeu ele olhando para as pernas de Ginny, notando que ela estava tentando escondê-las.

Ginny saiu do cômodo e se dirigiu até seu quarto, vestiu uma calça por baixo da camisola e foi até a cozinha pegar dois copos de água.

"Caramba... será que devia ter deixado o Malfoy entrar?" Pensava ela enquanto enchia os copos.

* * *

Enquanto a moça ruiva estava na cozinha, Malfoy prestava atenção na sala ao seu redor, era pequena, e bastante desorganizada, com pergaminhos por todos os lados e até umas meias num canto. 

" Preciso encontrar algo para me desculpar, acho que ela não engoliu essa de vir me desculpar apenas..."

Tinha esses pensamentos na cabeça quando Ginny chegou trazendo a água e oferecendo um dos copos a ele, sentando-se na poltrona em frente.

- Hum, Weasley... sabe, eu queria realmente me desculpar, eu tinha o direito de ter falado aquelas coisas, e sabe... se tiver algo que eu possa fazer...

* * *

Ginny pareceu pensativa por um momento, mas logo apareceu em sou rosto um sorriso maroto, e ela respondeu: 

- Bom Malfoy, na verdade, tem duas coisa que eu gostaria...

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_  
**N/A:** Oie! O segundo capítulo da minha fic! Espero que tenham gostado! Vlw pelas reviews, mesmo que tenham sido pouquinhas... :( Quero agradecer tb a minha super mega hiper beta, a Amy Lupin!

**Vivian Black:** Oie! Hehehhe, que bom que gostou! E bem... sabe que eu me baseei bastanteno Eminem pra fazer o Draco, só que o estilo de música não é o mesmo. Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

**Drik Phelton:** Muitíssimo obrigada! Fico mt feliz que tenha gostado, e... hauhauhua, se vc acha que no cap anterior eu parei na melhor parte, e nesse aí então? Huahauaua, eu fui MÁ! Beijos e continue lendo!

**Fe:** Ai fezinha! Que bom que gostou, isso vale muito para mim! Espero que tenha gostado do segundo capítulo! Beijos!


	3. A proposta de emprego

E no capítulo anterior:

"- Sabe… tem duas coisas que eu gostaria…"

- A primeira é bem simples na verdade: quero que faça uma música para mim – Disse Ginny com um sorrisinho – E em segundo... Quero ser a sua assessora de imprensa! – Terminou ela, entusiasmada.

- O QUÊ! – Exclamou Malfoy com os olhos arregalados – Não! Lógico que não! De onde tirou uma idéia tão idiota! Ta ficando louca!

- Ah! Por que não? – Perguntou a moça com um biquinho brincalhão nos lábios.

- Porque... Porque... Porque não oras! – Gaguejou o rapaz, mexendo freneticamente no cabelo – Que tipo de pergunta é essa! – Terminou exaltado.

- Mas Malfoy... Pensa bem... Eu sei lidar bem com jornalistas, afinal sou uma...

- Não! Você não pode! Porque eu já tenho uma assessora de imprense, a Millie. – Disse Malfoy, com um sorriso triunfante.

- Não tem problema! Eu posso ser a sua assistente pessoal! Por favor, por favor, por favor! – Exclamou Ginny, agarrando-se blusa do rapaz.

Com um suspiro derrotado e afastando a mão da moça da sua blusa, ele disse:

- Está bem... Mas saiba que comigo não tem essa de chegar atrasada, de falhas ou de faltar, está ouvindo?

Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha Ginny se aproximou de Malfoy e lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha. Ela sorria abertamente, enquanto ele, abaixava e coçava a cabeça.

* * *

Eram 7:00 horas quando o despertador tocou, a moça se espreguiçou longamente e levantou-se da cama. Tomou um banho e com uma toalha na cabeça se postou diante do armário com uma cara pensativa. "Hum... o que será que devo vestir...". 

Ela acabou se decidindo por uma blusa regata roxa e uma saia com um "V" ao contrário na ponta preta. Secou seus cabelos com um toque da varinha e cacheou-os com outro. Quando eram sete e cinqüenta, Ginny pegou sua bolsa e com um "POP", aparatou no portão da suntuosa Mansão Malfoy.

* * *

Na mesa da Mansão, um rapaz e uma moça tomavam café da manhã, estava um silencio absoluto, mas logo ele foi quebrado: 

- Ah... Millie, eu tenho uma notícia para você.

- Pois não Sr. Malfoy? – Respondeu a mulher sentada a sua frente.

- Ontem... Eu fui meio que obrigado a dar emprego a uma senhorita que conheço. – Disse o rapaz, visivelmente encabulado.

- E qual é o emprego que o Sr. ofereceu? – Perguntou Millie interessada.

- Essa é a pior parte... Ela será minha assistente pessoal... – Vendo que a moça tentava protestar, ele continuou – Mas não precisa se preocupar Mille, você vai continuar trabalhando comigo, e também vai receber um aumento considerável, pois você passará a trabalhar aqui dentro da Mansão mesmo. Espero que não se importe, e gostaria que pudesse mostrar a garota como ela deverá proceder. – Terminou Malfoy limpando a boca com um guardanapo.

- Claro que não Sr. Malfoy, será um prazer. Quando ela chega? – Perguntou Millie, bastante amável.

- A Srta. Weasley já deve estar chegando, pedi que viesse às oito. – Respondeu ele já se levantando.

Quando Millie levantou-se também, a campainha soou, e depois de uns instantes, um elfo doméstico adentrou na sala juntamente de uma moça de cabelos muito ruivos e elegantemente vestida.

* * *

Ginny tocou a campainha da enorme Mansão e foi prontamente atendida por um elfozinho mirrado que perguntou seu nome e depois a conduziu por um corredor até uma sala. "Meu Merlim... o que é isso! Parece até um daqueles castelos!". Dentro da sala estava Malfoy e uma mulher de estatura média, os cabelos castanhos em um coque e um sorriso amável. Ginny estava pensando se esta senhora também seria uma das diversões de Malfoy. 

- Bom dia Malfoy. Espero não estar atrapalhando nada. – Disse a moça sorrindo.

Com um leve rubor nas bochechas, e lembrando de Rebeca ele respondeu:

- Pra você também Weasley, e não está atrapalhando, por enquanto. – Disse com um tom ameaçador, mas a moça a sua frente não se intimou, então ele continuou – Quero que conheça Millie. – Apontando com a cabeça para a mulher do lado.

Ginny adiantou-se e estendeu a mão.

- Muito prazer, eu sou Ginny Weasley.

- O prazer é todo meu Srta. Weasley, eu sou Millie Abromavich, "secretária" do Sr. Malfoy. – Respondeu ela apertando a mão estendida.

- Agora que as apresentações já acabaram, eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer, e Millie, você poderia explicar a Srta. Weasley como ela deverá proceder e mostrar-lhe o que for preciso. – Disse Malfoy já virando, para sair.

- Ah! Malfoy! Eu lembrei de algo, eu preciso que você assine um contrato para mim. – Disse Ginny, chamando a atenção de Malfoy, e explicando depois. – É porque no contrato do jornal dizia que só poderia deixar o emprego se tivesse outro. Você poderia? – Terminou ela, estendendo um pergaminho e uma pena.

- Hum, está bem... – Disse Malfoy, pegando o pergaminho e apoiando na mesa. – Onde eu assino?

* * *

- Bem Srta. Weasley, eu estou aq... – Falava Millie antes de ser interrompida. 

- Me chame Ginny, por favor. – Disse Ginny sorrindo.

- Claro, Ginny. Pode me chamar de Millie também. Mas como estava dizendo, o seu trabalho aqui será acompanhar o Sr. Malfoy, cuidar de sua agenda e compromissos, além de cuidar de seu bem-estar pessoal. Você deverá estar presente sempre que ele precisar, mas... – Millie olhos para os lados, apreensiva, e continuou – eu lhe aconselho a não estar por perto quando ele estiver com raiva, nervoso, ou com dor de cabeça... Pode ser extremamente perigoso.

- Hehehe, pode deixar Millie, creio que sei lidar com o Malfoy, estudei seis anos com ele e sei alguns postos fracos. – Respondeu Ginny com um sorriso maldoso. – Bom, já que começo apenas hoje, que compromissos ele tem hoje?

* * *

- Venha Ginny, vou levá-la até o escritório do Sr. Malfoy. – Disse Millie puxando a moça ruiva pela mão por vários corredores sombriamente ornamentados. 

Depois de andarem um bom tempo, elas pararam em frente a uma porta verde e Millie bateu, entrando logo em seguida.

- Malfoy, hum... Você tem uma coletiva de imprensa daqui a meia hora, o Sr. está pronto? – Perguntou Ginny hesitante.

- Hum... Certo Weasley, só vou pegar um casaco.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

N/A: Oi Gente, primeiramente quero me desculpar pela demora... foram problemas tecnicos, espero que naum deixem de ler a fic por causa disso. E segundo, hauhauha, eu sei que eu mui muito maldosa, parar o cap bem na melhor parte, espero que este compense... apesar de ser mais um cap pra enrrolar do que pra qualquer outra coisa. Quero agradeçer de coração a fantástica Amy Lupin! E pedir desculpas por atormenta-la assim.

**Rafa:** Aiaiaiaia, rafinha do meu coração! Vc não sabe como é bom ver vc escrevendo isso tudo, me faz tão bem! Me motiva a escrever cada vez mais e mais! Quero que esteja sempre comigo! Beijos pra minha super amigona!


	4. O Primeiro Dia

Capítulo quarto: "O primeiro dia"

E no capítulo anterior:

" _Você tem uma coletiva de imprensa daqui a meia hora, o Sr. está pronto? – Perguntou Ginny hesitante._

_- Hum... Certo Weasley, só vou pegar um casaco.(...)"_

_

* * *

_

Os dois chegaram a um prédio cinza e após serem identificados apressaram-se para a sala de entrevistas. Eles se sentaram e logo a sala começou a encher de repórteres. Assim que as cadeiras todas estavam ocupadas, Malfoy se levantou e disse em tom autoritário:

- Boa tarde a todos. – Esperou o silencio reinar na sala e continuou: – Primeiramente gostaria de apresentar a minha nova assistente pessoal, Ginny Weasley, qualquer problema com agendamento de shows ou entrevistas dirijam-se a Srtª Weasley. E vamos começar.

Uma jovem repórter levantou a mão e perguntou:

- Por que contratou uma nova assistente Sr. Malfoy?

- É uma antiga conhecida a quem ofereci um emprego, e porque já tinha experiência. – Respondeu ele, olhando para Ginny com um olhar Fique-Calada-Que-Eu-Respondo-O-Que-Eu-Quiser.

Um outro jornalista questionou:

- No que a Srtª Weasley trabalhava antes?

- Era repórter, como os senhores aqui presentes.

- Sr. Malfoy, pode esclarecer para nós a polêmica que ocorreu com a cantora trouxa Britney Spears? Houveram boatos que mantiveram contato durante algumas semanas.

- Hum... Considero que a minha vida pessoal não deva ser discutida aqui, mas esclareço que não foi nada demais, apenas algumas trocas de e-mails, por "assuntos musicais" – Disse, na maior cara de pau!

E a entrevista se seguiu:

- Quais são os seus futuros trabalhos?

- Pretendo gravar um novo CD até maio, e então começar uma nova turnê que irá de Londres até São Paulo. Passando por Viena, Paris, Costa-do-Marfim, Tóquio, New York, Cidade do México e Buenos Aires.

- Sabemos que é um artista muito ativo na parte social, doando grandes quantias para instituições de caridade Bruxas. Qual a opinião do Sr. a respeito disso?

- Acredito que todos os seres humanos têm direitos iguais, por isso deveriam ter condições iguais. Se há miséria e pobreza é porque o homem cometeu erros ao longo dos tempos. Eu ajudo estas instituições porque gosto e porque quero dar o exemplo do certo. Claro que nem todas as famílias bruxas podem ajudar outras necessitadas, mas aqueles que podem, DEVEM fazer algo.

- O que espera para o futuro de sua carreira?

- Alguns anos mais de sucesso e depois uma aposentadoria tranqüila.

- E quanto a se casar?

- Ainda não é momento certo. Não consegui achar a metade contrária da laranja.

- Qual será o próximo show do Sr.?

- Amanhã, no Salão Mix Bruxo, às nove horas da noite.

- Muito obrigada pela entrevista Sr. Malfoy.

Todos os repórteres se levantaram e cumprimentaram Malfoy antes de saírem, somente então, ele e Ginny se levantaram. No caminho até a saída do prédio Ginny disse:

- Me ofereceu emprego, hein?

- Ah, Weasley, não enche o saco... Vamos almoçar, estou morto de fome.

- Hum... Sabe Malfoy... Eu não sabia que tinha todas aquelas boas intenções. Não acreditei realmente que havia mudado desde a escola. – Ginny disse, entre uma garfada e outra.

- Há muita coisa que não sabe, Weasley. Não deve julgar as pessoas antes de conhecê-las. – Respondeu Draco, de boa vontade.

Ginny o olhou marota e, com um sorriso mínimo, perguntou:

- Isso significa que está me convidando para nos conhecermos melhor?

- É... Ou algo parecido... – Respondeu ele passando as mãos no cabelo sedoso, o que ela vinha reparando que era uma mania constante. – Acho que se teremos que estar juntos por um longo tempo seria bom que tivéssemos ao menos uma convivência amigável. Nada de "Eu-Quero-Te-Matar-Wesleay" ou "Igualmente-Malfoy", ao invés de "Bom dia! Como passou a noite?". – Terminou de falar olhando nos olhos da moça a sua frente.

- Acho uma ótima idéia! Eu saí do antigo emprego porque achava que precisava de algo melhor para mim, e espero que trabalhar com você seja tão melhor quanto esperava. – Ela respondeu, ainda perdida nos olhos cor-de-mercúrio de seu companheiro de mesa.

Ele foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar, um pouco constrangido. Os dois continuaram a comer em silêncio. Quando terminaram, ele pediu a conta e perguntou enquanto se levantavam:

- Tenho mais algum compromisso marcado para hoje?

- Na verdade, Malfoy... Você só tem uma hora marcada no massagista, mas se quiser desmarcar... – Respondeu Ginny risonha.

- Hum... Não sei porque, mas acho que vou preferir continuar com a consulta.

Dito isso, eles aparataram em um prédio bem decorado, com vários vasos de flores alegres e alguns atendentes andando apressados.

- Eu vou esperar aqui, Malfoy, e depois que terminar, é só. Então pode voltar para a Mansão.

Enquanto esperava Malfoy terminar a sua massagem, pensava no quanto era sortuda e conseguir um emprego de tantas qualidades. Não era muito difícil, e Malfoy era uma pessoa fácil de se conviver quando se aprendia a lidar com ele. E também estava claro que iria com ele em todas as suas viagens, afinal era a sua assistente "pessoal", e não poderia faltar se ele estivesse sem a sua agenda em um país desconhecido.

Uma hora depois Malfoy apareceu no vão da porta com uma cara, se não sonhadora, pelo menos satisfeita. Ginny apressou-se para pagar e os dois aparataram de volta na luxuosa Mansão.

* * *

Draco pensava enquanto tomava banho no que faria com a Weasley, sobre a questão de onde ela moraria. Não sabia se morava sozinha, ou se em um quarto conjunto.

Com Millie havia sido fácil, ela já tinha um pouco mais de idade e era bastante independente, aceitou de imediato ir morar na Mansão. Aliás, esse era outro problema também. Malfoy não sabia se Ginny ao menos havia se dado bem com Millie, e se elas não se gostaram, como seria morar com as duas em uma mesma casa?

Terminou o banho ainda pensando no que faria, decidiu que primeiramente falaria com Ginny. Se trocou, pôs um robe por cima e desceu as escadas até o patamar de baixo.

Ao chegar lá, encontrou Ginny e Millie entretidas em uma conversa, pareciam bastante animadas. _"Acho que o problema sobre elas não terem se dado bem não se concretizou"._

-Ahem... – As duas moças se viraram rapidamente – Weasley, eu gostaria de falar com você. – Quando viu que Millie levantava continuou – Pode ficar se quiser, o assunto também lhe interessa.

- Pode dizer Malfoy. – Disse Ginny, curiosa.

- Hum... Bom, como deve saber, a Millie mora aqui comigo, para ter mais fácil acesso ao trabalho. Então, achei que seria lógico você morar aqui também... A não ser que não queira deixar a sua casa, o que acha?

_Continua..._

_

* * *

N/A: Oie! Bom, primeiro queria me desculpar, ai que vergonha, por não ter atualizado todos esse dias, quem sabe até meses... mas eu ão posso prometer nada... quam sabe, se talvez vcs me deixassem reviews... Bjs!  
_


	5. Novas Decisoes

Capítulo quinto: "Novas decisões"

E no capítulo anterior: _"(...) - Hum... Bom, como deve saber, a Millie mora aqui comigo, para ter mais fácil acesso ao trabalho. Então, achei que seria lógico você morar aqui também... A não ser que não queira deixar a sua casa, o que acha?(...)"_

Draco passava as mãos no cabelo, enquanto via Ginny com cara de pensativa, só parou quando a ouviu dizer:

- Hum... Posso falar um instante com a Millie?

- Sim, sim, se quiser. – Draco respondeu com um gesto de Pode-Ir-Que-Eu-Não-Ligo.

* * *

Ginny levantou da poltrona, pegou Millie pela manga

e a puxou até o corredor, quando, com os pensamentos a mil, perguntou a nova amiga:

- O que acha Millie? Será que é uma boa idéia? – Millie estava prestes a responder, mas Ginny a cortou e continuou – É claro que eu adoraria morar aqui, é muito lindo e tudo. E também eu estava mesmo pensando em me mudar. Mas será que eu não vou ser um incomodo? Talvez o Malfoy ache que ele me deve isso, pra facilitar o trabalho, ou sei lá o que, hum... Mas pensando bem, deve ser tão legal morar aqui! Tem uma piscina! Ah, e é lógico, tem você também...

Ginny havia parado finalmente, apenas para respirar, já começava a falar novamente, mas Millie interveio:

- Ginny! Menina! Se acalma! Está querendo ficar com rugas antes do tempo? – Quando viu que a moça começava a respirar normalmente, continuou – Se quer mesmo a minha opinião, eu acho que é uma ótima idéia você vir morar aqui, em primeiro lugar por causa da facilidade para trabalhar, e depois, eu me sinto sozinha pra caramba aqui nessa mansão enorme, mesmo que Draco seja muito legal comigo, eu sentia falta de uma amiga mulher. Imagina que legal que vai ser! Vamos poder ficar conversando a noite toda! – Terminou ela, com os olhos brilhando, em um impulso ela abraçou Ginny e a apertou. – Ah! Você tem que ficar!

A moça ruiva, enquanto abraçava Millie pensava em tudo que fora dito. Decidiu que...

* * *

- Malfoy! – Gritou Ginny chegando na sala, enquanto ele tamborilava os dedos finos na mesinha. – Eu decidi!

- Que bom! Já estava ficando impaciente, vocês ficaram muito tempo conversando... E qual é a sua decisão? – Perguntou Malfoy levantando-se, de um salto.

- Hum... Eu decidi... Que – Ginny deu uma pausa, apenas de suspense – Eu decidi que se é para alegria do povo e para a felicidade geral da nação, digo que eu fico! – Terminou ela fazendo pose.

- E eu digo que não sei de onde tirou aquele discurso, mas aprovo totalmente – Respondeu Malfoy com um sorriso – E só me resta dizer: Bem Vinda a Mansão Malfoy!

Ginny e Millie se abraçaram, e quando se separaram, Ginny deu um beijo na bochecha já rosada de Malfoy.

- Obrigada por tudo Malfoy!

- Não há de que. E para comemorar a sua vinda, vamos todos comer um banquete digno de quem se mora na Mansão Malfoy! – Disse Draco estufando o peito e as conduzindo para uma espantosa sala de refeições.

* * *

Ginny terminava de enfeitiçar suas coisas para ficarem pequenas, quando ouviu uma batida na porta. _"Quem será a essa hora?"_ Foi até a porta e a abriu.

Das sombras saiu um rapaz alto, forte, de cabelos pretos indomáveis, além de invejáveis olhos verdes.

-Harry! – Perguntou Ginny desconcentrada – O que faz aqui?

- Ginny! Onde foi parar o comprimento esperado? "Olá Harry, que bom te ver! Como está?" – Disse Harry risonho, e logo em seguida abraçando a ruiva a sua frente.

Ginny deu espaço para Harry entrar, quando ele estava acomodado, ela perguntou:

- Como vai Harry?

-Hehe, eu vou bem obrigado, e a senhorita? – Respondeu Harry, sorrindo.

- Eu vou bem também. Por onde esteve?

-Hum... Em missões para o ministério. E você, o que anda fazendo? Ainda no jornal?

- Não, eu saí... Mas acho que não vai gostar muito do meu novo emprego... – Respondeu Ginny, temerosa.

- Ora Ginny, não pode ser tão ruim assim... Pode? – Perguntou Harry sobressaltado.

- Hum... Eu trabalho... Trabalho como assistente pessoal...

- É isso? Você estava me preocupando, assistente de quem? – Disse Harry aliviado e descansando as costas na poltrona.

- É justamente isso... É do Draco Malfoy... – Respondeu Ginny, temendo pelo pior.

- O QUÊ?

E o pior veio...

_Continua..._

* * *

N/A: Ai ai gente! Eu estou muito feliz com o capítulo anterior! Recebi até que bastante reviews! Espero que este seja o mesmo. Quero me desculpar por ele ter saído tão curtinho, mas é que quis parar por aí, para fazer o suspense de sempre... Huahuahuahuahua, agora só vão saber o que aconteceu com a Ginny e o Harry no próximo capítulo. E o que vocês acham que eles são? Ex-namorados; uma amizade colorida, quem sabe; ou só amigos mesmo? Dêem suas opiniões! Agradeço a todos que leram e gostaram, e principalmente a aqueles que deixaram reviews! 


End file.
